Completion
by baldragnarok16
Summary: We are never fully whole until we find our other half. So far POVs are: Ed, Roy, Wrath, Al, and Rose.
1. One Day More:Edward

I just needed to write this little poem to counteract my depressing story. If you like it, good. IF not, then too bad for me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

One Day More

One day more.

One day more until I hold her in my arms once again.

One day more.

One day more of longing for her sweet and gentle touch.

One day more.

One day more of having an empty soul.

One day more.

One day more until she fills that void in my soul.

One day more.

One day more until she completes me.

I would exchange my life just for her to be happy, and she would do the same for me.

I will love you always and forever,

so please do not forget me while I go missing.

Please do not leave my side until the day I die, for if you do, I shall never be whole again, only a lifeless shell.

Tomorrow is only a day away, but for me, tomorrow is an eternity, and tomorrow is how long I am willing to wait for you.

Even the Gates will not keep me away from you, and even if I have to journey through Hell itself, I will come back to you.

Trust me, and you shall find me always.


	2. Burning Heart:Roy

Hey there. Here's Ch. 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. If I did, the English voice over for "Conqueror of Shambala" would be Vic Mignogna, not Jesse McCartney.

Burning Heart

Staring out the windows, her blue eyes reflect the light, I wonder if they reflect my thoughts?

Peering through my soul and my burning thoughts of lust for her.

Her hair is the color of the Sun and hangs naturally, I would want it no other way.

My eye follows her every movement from her getting up to getting a drink or just brushing her hair.

She completes me.

My heart burns for her touch, her voice, her compassion.

I yearn for her.

I may be helpless now, but eventually I will repay you, somehow, someway.

I will repay you with my love and passion.


	3. Mommy:Wrath

Wow, one person has this compilation on their fav list, I'm thrilled! Seriously! Right now I'm playin' Riviera: The Promised Land so I'm havin fun at eleven thirty Saturday night.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

Mommy

I have two mommies.

One is nice and is beautiful, while the other is kinda ugly and mean.

I don't know which I like better.

One is my real mommy and the other is a fake.

I don't remember which one is my real mommy.

Even though one is nicer than the other, the mean one feels more real and down to Earth.

I love both of my mommies.

Sometimes I feel as if both of them are one half of a mommy.

Together they make one whole, and half of me.

They both complete me, and I love them both the same.

The nice one gives me comfort while the mean one teaches me.

I'm certain now, both are real, and both are my mommies.


	4. Promise:Alphonse

I'm starting to run out of ideas for poems, so if you guys can either pm me with ideas or put them in reviews, that'd be mighty nice of you.

Disclaimer: Read the other chapters.

**Promise**

Photographs are like memories; they depict a place in time and a specific person or event.

How can I remember you if I don't have either?

Unlike memories photographs burn into ash or sit in the dark, old and forgotten.

Unlike photographs, memories can be wiped from your mind; leaving you to forever wonder what has been and what could have been.

How can I remember our travels together when both have happened to me?

I know you can't here me, brother, but I vow to find a way to retrieve you and bring back the one that completes me.

I will find a way to remember you.

Even if the cost is death, I will not forget you.

Even if the cost is eternal damnation in Hell, I will bring you back.

I promise.


	5. A Single Flower:Rose

I'll say this now; all of these poems are based between the episode when Scar dies and "The Conqueror of Shambala."

**A Single Flower**

A single flower, that was what I was. A sign of hope to my people but unable to do anything or say anything.

I'm done being silent.

A gullible follower, that was who I used to be. Someone who was manipulated like a puppet and was taken advantage of for someone's own greedy intentions.

I'm ready to cut those puppet strings.

A tool, that was what I was used for. A mere accessory used in someone's twisted schemes for the future.

I'm done being used.

Rose, that is who I am. A woman who is a mother, a sign of faith, a believer, a friend, and a lover.

He completes me, and I wish to complete him.


End file.
